


written

by scripturientt



Category: Amuse Inc., C9 BOYZ (Band), CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, M/M, Realistic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturientt/pseuds/scripturientt
Summary: it was written in the stars. it was written in fate. written on his forearm... but not in his heart.





	written

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPR0UT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPR0UT/gifts), [NoRae_Woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/gifts).



> half-assed average work compared to my prev oneshots like airplane or only exception tbh... but it be like that sometimes. i just needed more noagon so...

byounggon always knew...

he always knew that he loved choi hyunsuk.

even with the soulmates thing that everyone has, byounggon still opened his heart and loved someone that wasn't his soulmate.

and well... it obviously didn't end well for him.

hyunsuk got his soulmate mark around fall a year ago, and he called up byounggon in excitement.

byounggon's heart dropped as he listened to hyunsuk, but congratulated him and actually managed to be happy for him, since hyunsuk deserved it after all.

he stopped feeling bitter because he knew the risk of falling in love with someone that possibly wasn't his soulmate...

though until now, he still had lingering feelings for the younger even if he wholly supported hyunsuk's relationship with raesung.

which was why he cursed fate for giving him his own mark while he still hadn't completely moved on from the younger.

風間ノア

it was in japanese...

byounggon preferred to not mind it much, since he thought that since his soulmate was japanese, he probably won't meet him soon.

and he was oh so wrong.

through some online translations he discovered that the name on his forearm was kazama noa, and he really didn't think about it much until he heard that specific name in one of raesung and hyunsuk's conversations.

his blood ran cold when he heard raesung mention that he used to like kazama noa before he got his soulmate mark.

then it means that raesung was in the same situation as him...

but no. raesung actually loves hyunsuk. he entered their relationship as soulmates without any hint of remaining affection for anyone else, and their relationship went smoothly since the very start.

byounggon wished he could say the same thing about himself.

he just hoped that he wouldn't meet this person soon, or else they could ruin their relationship before it even starts.

and well, byounggon was starting to get convinced that fate hates him.

first, they made him fall in love with someone who wasn't his soulmate. next, he gets a soulmate mark in the midst of moving on, which he clearly couldn't do. and now... it reached his ears that raesung's friend, the guy he used to like, as in byounggon's soulmate kazama noa, will be back in korea within two weeks.

byounggon hated his life.

the two spare weeks he had flew by and it was finally the start of the week that he dreads so much.

and well, just from the way he woke up, he knew he was gonna hate this day.

he got startled from sleep by his parents' arguments half past 5am, which made him automatically irritable as he went to the school earlier than almost everybody else.

thankfully, his mood mellowed down a bit about 30 minutes before their class, much to his friends' delight.... since they really don't want to deal with him in a bad mood.

his almost good mood instantly got shattered though as he remembered that that day... was the day he dreaded so much.

"hey guys." raesung's usual laid back way of speaking greeted him as he entered the room.

byounggon turned his head towards him and saw hyunsuk along with a tall guy he didn't know.

"good morning hyung." hyunsuk greeted cheerfully, sitting in front of him. raesung followed and sat next to his soulmate.

"hyung, that's the friend i was talking about by the way. noa kazama." raesung introduced casually.

after the confirmation, byounggon finally looked at his soulmate properly.

oh.

 _oh_.

well damn.

sure, byounggon still had lingering feelings for hyunsuk, but he wasn't exactly blind. he can appreciate good-looking people when he saw them... and kazama noa certainly was on a high level of "good looking."

"lee byounggon. it's nice to meet you." he introduced, before it became obvious that he was starting to stare.

byounggon noticed the glint of recognition flash noa's eyes and dread crept up his spine once again.

he wasn't ready for this.

he wasn't.

"it's my pleasure." noa replied with a polite smile. "excuse me though... i think i wanna catch up with junkyu and the others." he told them, which caught byounggon off guard.

'he knew, didn't he?' byounggon thought. so why didn't he say anything?

but well... maybe that's for the best.

"sure." raesung answered noa nonchalantly.

byounggon also gave a nod of his own out of politeness... his mind was still on what had transpired though.

pushing it back, he decided to take advantage of the situation. this was certainly better than confronting noa about it in an instant when he still hadn't adjusted to the fact that he now has a soulmate of his own.

but like he realized earlier, fate hates him.

he ended up running into noa on the rooftop. the japanese boy was sitting on one of the benches there and it would be rude to ignore him since they got acquainted and noa already saw him.

"hello." byounggon greeted awkwardly as he approached the other.

"you can sit here if you want." noa told him. "i'm sure there are some things we should talk about." he continued with a wry smile.

there it was.

byounggon felt dreadful again for the umpteenth time.

"don't worry. i'm not expecting anything. i saw the way you look at hyunsuk, you know." noa interrupted him before he could go into panic mode.

the words caught up to him though and before he could deny it, the younger spoke up again. "i don't mind. i mean, i don't want a relationship yet either. as long as we respect the relationship of the people we like and.. just be friends for now, i guess?"

byounggon nodded, greatly relieved.

"wait... the people we like?" he asked, surprised yet again.

"junkyu." was all noa said and he understood completely.

he was thankful that his soulmate wasn't expecting something like he thought, and glad that they'd at least be friends.

byounggon cocked his head to the side looking at noa curiously.

for the second time of the day, he was struck by the japanese boy's beauty.

especially now in the broad daylight with him staring off at the distance thoughtfully, byounggon couldn't help but appreciate his looks.

it was a start, and he knew it.

* * *

a few months flew by and byounggon found himself becoming close friends with noa.

the two of them had sort of like an unspoken agreement that they won't touch the whole soulmate issue until they're ready to try.

byounggon's phone buzzed.

'i want pizza'... a text from noa.

he sighed fondly and typed a reply. 'i could treat you tomorrow' before pressing send.

'wdym you could? you will' came the reply.

he snorted. noa could be a brat sometimes.

"who're you texting, hyung? someone special?" hyunsuk teased from beside him.

they still did their normal movie marathons twice a month and hyunsuk always catches him texting someone, which he ignores and doesn't reveal who.

"hyuuung" hyunsuk whined. "i'm your best friend. you should tell me those stuff"

"no my best friend is noa" he joked.

"bullshit." hyunsuk scoffed. "you look at him too fondly."

'not as fond as i look at you.' byounggon thought but couldn't really say it out loud so just replies, "nah you're just imagining it."

"nope. you're whipped." hyunsuk told him.

byounggon rolled his eyes. he wasn't. he didn't even like him that way since he wasn't over hyunsuk... right?

right.

that's what he keeps telling himself, until the next day when he treats noa pizza like he promised, hyunsuk shot him a knowing look.

he ignored it, even if it became a common thing as more time passed.

hyunsuk started to lowkey tease him whenever he does something for noa, which was annoying and might get in the way of their friendship, but for some reason, he wasn't annoyed as he should be.

"why do you keep on insisting that something is going on between noa and i?" he asked in exasperation one day, finally having enough of it.

hyunsuk grinned. "because i haven't seen anyone else get close to you faster than he did."

byounggon paused. "maybe it's because we clicked instantly. and relate to each other a lot."

now that he thought about it, it was completely true. he was immediately comfortable with him and they shared personal stories with each other, even if they only met like 5 months ago.

byounggon froze.

is that what soulmates felt like?

soulmates always had the connotation of romance, love, but now he had an epiphany that it might not be all about that, but being compatible as people.

it was about being understood, accepted wholeheartedly and being so compatible with someone that they become really important to you.

maybe it really was noa.

maybe they weren't in love yet, but noa was one of the most important people to him and it has only been almost half a year since they met.

with that, byounggon made up his mind.

* * *

noa had a lot of admirers.

byounggon noticed that ever since the first week he met him.

noa always had letters slipped in his locker, people coming up to him in corridors, people handing gifts, etc. but not one did he show any interest.

of course, byounggon knew he liked junkyu and somehow, that thought made his blood boil a bit for some reason.

it became worse as he saw one of the popular seniors ask noa out in the middle of the hallway.

sure, soulmates were a thing but people still date around because not everyone meets their soulmate early.

noa turned the guy down with a polite "sorry." but the senior was persistent and chased him.

byounggon felt his phone buzz.

'permission to make the soulmate thing public? im rlly sorry but i have no choice. im getting rlly uncomfortable.' noa's text said.

'granted' byounggon replied instantly.

"what part of no don't you understand? also, i already met my soulmate." he heard noa snap.

"oh yeah? how could i believe that when you're clearly single?" god the guy was dumb.

noa sighed and rolled up his right sleeve.

이병곤

byounggon never saw the mark before, but for some unexplainable reason, he felt his heart leap at the sight of it even if it was just his name plainly written on noa's forearm.

"so that means the two of you are always together because-"

"none of your business." noa clearly was pissed by then. he strode out of the building the other way and since there were people who were crowding them, byounggon wasn't able to follow him.

'where r u' he sent through text.

'rooftop. come to me?' came noa's reply.

'of course'

he followed noa to the rooftop and found him sitting at their usual place.

"sorry." noa said quietly.

the older sighed, gut churning at the thought that the other might not like the fact that them being soulmates was out in the open now.

"do you mind it?" he asked cautiously.

"you mean revealing it? no. i was more worried about your reaction." noa answered.

byounggon felt hope spark in his chest. "i don't mind it either, noa. a few months ago i might have but now i don't."

he knew noa was smart enough to figure it out.

"hyung... please be clear because i really might take it the wrong way..."

byounggon sighed again. "fine. i like you. i moved on from hyunsuk and i just realized it a while ago. want it to get any more clearer?"

noa was frozen in shock and byounggon thought he looked kind of cute with his eyes wide in disbelief.

his mood went down at the thought that noa might not feel the same yet though, but he didn't mind it much since he could wait.

if he was able to bear the pain of loving someone that wasn't for him in the span of years, he could surely wait until his soulmate could return the feelings he had as well.

"i hate you." noa groaned as he recovered. "i thought it would take ages for you to realize that oh my god."

byounggon stilled. "do you mean..." he trailed off, unsure of what he was hearing.

"yes." noa confirmed exasperatedly. "i do like you, hyung. your realization is three months late compared to mine."

byounggon felt warmth bloom in his chest and course through his veins, making him feel so nice and _loved_.

this was the feeling of requited love?

if it really was, then byounggon has no intention of letting his soulmate go.

he laughed, feeling so exhilarated, excited and just _happy_.

_this was happiness_.

byounggon reached out to hug noa.

_this was love._

he stared at noa, whose face could leave people awestruck, whose eyes sparkled like they held the universe.

and maybe they do. they hold byounggon's universe starting from that very moment.

_this_ _was them, their fate, their destiny, them as soulmates_.

_it was written in the stars, written in fate, written on their forearms, and it was finally written in their hearts._


End file.
